<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incrivelmente Azul by queenstarwer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566149">Incrivelmente Azul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenstarwer/pseuds/queenstarwer'>queenstarwer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>James Potter Lives, Married Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Multi, Peter Pettigrew Being An Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenstarwer/pseuds/queenstarwer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O tom incrivelmente azul dos olhos de Ophelia fez com que James Potter se apaixonasse.</p><p>Mas ninguém o garantiu que seria recíproco.</p><p>James Potter × Personagem original</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, James Potter/Reader, Lee Jordan/George Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Incrivelmente Azul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>É a primeira vez que eu posto algo no ao3...</p><p>Lily Evans não existe aqui :)</p><p>Não odeio a Lily! Ela é ótima, apenas não existe aqui.</p><p>Esse trabalho não está concluído, eu apenas não sei como deixar isso claro quando edito</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Prólogo — </p><p>  Em uma casa antiga enorme, estava Albus Dumbledore. Tudo que ele tocava parecia que iria cair a qualquer momento; o estado daquele orfanato era péssimo. </p><p>  Ele avistou uma moça na casa dos trinta, cabelos cacheados negros, pele escura, e um doce sorriso nos lábios. </p><p>  — Sr. Dumbledore! — a moça apertou sua mão animadamente — Fiquei tão feliz quando descobri que você visitaria Ophelia. Ela está no quarto, a seu aguardo! </p><p>  — Muito obrigada srta... — ele esperou que ela completasse.</p><p>  — Berrycloth. Sou Amelia Berrycloth. — sorriu ainda mais forte — venha, vou te levar ao quarto de Ophelia. </p><p>  Os dois seguiram pelo corredor do orfanato. Tudo ali era em madeira, as portas antigas que separavam os quartos eram, o chão, as paredes, o teto... Tudo. </p><p>  — Ela dorme em um quarto sozinha? Por que? — Dumbledore questiona. </p><p>  — Ophelia sempre faz coisas especiais. Como mover objetos, ou então falar com cobras... Tem muitas cobras na região. Mas muitos acham que é coisa da cabeça dela — a mulher respondeu casualmente. </p><p>  — E o que você acha? — o idoso questiona. </p><p>  — Acho que é um dom divino. As cobras fazem tudo que ela manda, as maçãs voam até ela... É algo muito incrível, muito espetacular. Acredito que Deus concedeu isso a ela. Eles não querem a deixar dormir com outro colega desde um acidente passado... O que você veio fazer aqui mesmo? </p><p>  — Eu sou diretor de uma escola. Lá ela poderá aprender muitas coisas relacionadas ao seu "dom divino" — riu docemente fazendo aspas com as mãos — Sua vaga está garantida desde seu nascimento, é uma boa oportunidade para ela — disse Dumbledore. </p><p>  — Isso é incrível, sr. Dumbledore — sorriu srta. Berrycloth — tenho certeza que Ophelia gostará dessa incrível notícia — eles pararam na frente de uma porta com o nome "Ophelia Riddle" rabiscado sobre a madeira — é aqui. Peço que demore menos de cinquenta minutos, já são — ela olha para seu relógio de pulso — onze e dez da manhã, daqui a pouco é o almoço. </p><p>  — Não irei demorar muito, srta. Berrycloth, fique tranquila. — sorriu educado e Amelia saiu de perto. </p><p>  Ele bateu três vezes na porta e foi suficiente. Uma garota de olhos incrivelmente azuis, cabelos ondulados escuros. Ela era pequena e magra, sua feição era triste e suas roupas estavam sujas de tintas azuis e rosas. </p><p>  — Bom dia — a voz doce, baixa e fina da menina foi ouvida pelo idoso — o senhor é o novo zelador? Quer limpar o quarto? Eu juro que não pintei as paredes! </p><p>  — Não, srta. Riddle. Eu sou diretor de uma escola — a menina olhou confusa para ele — sou Albus Dumbledore — a mão grande de Albus apertou a da pequena da Riddle. </p><p>  — Ophelia Riddle — soltou sua mão e abriu espaço para ele entrar no quarto. </p><p>  O pequeno cômodo tinha uma cama arrumada, porém mesmo assim parecia bagunçada; os lençóis estavam amarrotados e sujos de tintas. Um pequeno tapete com potes pequenos cheios de tintas. Existia um armário aberto com roupas pintadas de tinta — pingando — que secavam. </p><p>  — Desculpe — ela disse com a cabeça baixa enquanto se sentava na cama, em um lugar onde tinha tinta ainda molhada, provavelmente iria sujar seu vestido. </p><p>  — Seu quarto é muito colorido, você gosta de arte, não é? </p><p>  — Sim, senhor — voltou a levantar sua cabeça — não há muito o que fazer aqui. Eu sou proibida de sair, e a srta. Berrycloth sempre me trás essas tintas... Então... </p><p>  — Seu pai, quem é ele? — Albus se sentou na cama, em um lugar sem tinta. </p><p>  — Eu sei que o nome dele era Tom Riddle, que minha mãe o conheceu e logo depois de eu nascer foi misteriosamente morta. E eu também sei que ele era órfão, assim como eu. — respondeu rapidamente — minha mãe engravidou e eu nasci apenas sete meses depois, que eu saiba ele que fez meu parto. E outra coisa que eu sei, é que ele pediu que meu sobrenome fosse Gaunt, mas como o sobrenome dele era Riddle, não botaram. </p><p>  — E você me disse que não podia sair do quarto, por quê? </p><p>  — Eu matei minha melhor amiga — disse baixo, em um gaguejo. Albus a olhou confuso. — é o que dizem. Dizem que eu a matei. </p><p>  — E você o fez? Você a matou? — Albus disse tão casualmente que Ophelia pode sentir que podia dizer. Ele não estava com medo dela. </p><p>  — Eu acho que... — ela engoliu seco — eles dizem que sim. Os professores e as governantas dizem que eu a matei. </p><p>  — Não quero saber o que eles acham, ou deixam de achar. Eu quero saber o que você acha. Você acha que a matou? </p><p>  — Não. — respondeu — as cobras dizem que não também. Elas dizem que não fui eu. — ela olhou para Albus com lágrimas presas em seus olhos — estávamos brincando lá fora, um carro vinha. Estávamos ambas na frente do carro, ele iria atingir nós duas. Mas eu de alguma forma que eu não sei explicar fui jogada para a calçada, como um teletransporte. E então ela foi atingida em cheio, e faleceu. Disseram que eu a joguei — as lágrimas caíram — nunca mataria minha única amiga. Nunca mataria ninguém, isso é horrível. A única pessoa que acredita em mim é a srta. Berrycloth. </p><p>  — Eu também acredito em você, Ophelia. </p><p>  — E, bom, — limpou suas lágrimas — o que você veio fazer aqui, exatamente? </p><p>  — O que aconteceu no dia da sua amiga, foi magia. Você é uma bruxa, Ophelia. Bruxos quando jovem tem uma magia instável, sua magia a salvou de ser atingida pelo carro — a mais nova não pareceu abalada, ou feliz. Agiu casualmente — assim como seu pai. Eu dei aulas a ele, acredite. E se você aceitar ir a Hogwarts, e um dia você e outra pessoa estiverem a frente de um carro vindo na direção de vocês, você pode se salvar, e salvar seu amigo. Você aceita? </p><p>  — Pode me responder uma coisa antes? Mas seja sincero. — pediu. </p><p>  — Sim? </p><p>  — Eu tive uns sonhos com a minha mãe, e eu quero saber uma coisa, e como o senhor é um bruxo, como Tom Riddle. Você sabe se foi meu pai que matou minha mãe? </p><p>  Albus a encarou por uns alguns segundos, e depois tussiu de forma forçada. Ele viu que a garota parou de chorar. Seus olhos muito azuis mostravam raiva, não tristeza e arrependimento. Ela tinha raiva dele?</p><p>  — Eu não sei, Ophelia — Albus a olhou com dó — mas ele matou muitos inocentes. </p><p>  — Eu sei, sr. Dumbledore. — o outro arregalou os olhos. </p><p>  — Como assim você sabe? </p><p>  — Bom, não sou eu quem sabe... São as cobras. Elas que me disseram e o senhor apenas confirmou.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>